


I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

by RemindBlue (PacketHero)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketHero/pseuds/RemindBlue
Summary: 加泰罗尼亚节日故事。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Kudos: 4





	I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/gifts).



> 标题来自北极猴儿。  
> 赠主任，谢谢她的时间和爱，遇见她是我近年来身上发生的最好的事。

等Pep准备离开球场时，天空已经彻底暗了下来。

他给司机打了电话——不需要拐杖和可以自己开车回家是两种完全不同的康复程度——然后用好的那条腿稳住重心，倚在通往停车场的过道墙边的阴影里，彻底放松下来。不管怎样，诺坎普仍然是诺坎普，不会因为他坐在了替补席还是看台上而有所不同，她美丽、巨大、代价高昂、永恒不变。

就和所有其他与巴塞罗那有关的事物一样。

比赛结束之后Pep去了更衣室，礼貌地祝贺了他的队友们，一场胜利，三分，近在咫尺的联赛冠军，吧啦吧啦。Luis摘掉队长袖标，随手扔进柜子里，转身给了他一个带着汗水的拥抱，接着开始抱怨一些别的，新开的难吃餐馆之类的，无关紧要的事情。没人再问他什么时候能回来，什么时候能痊愈，或许Lucho对全队做了一点事前说明，他很感激。

（“衣架，对吧？”Sergi朝Rivaldo挑了挑眉。

巴西人摊开手，所有人都中断谈话夸张地笑了起来。他向门边退了两步，视线落在地板上，拿不准应该露出什么表情才算得上合适。）

通道靠近出口的一侧发出了一阵难以忽视的刺耳噪音，把Pep从某种程度上的 _自怨自艾_ 里拉了出来。他往噪音的方向挪了两步，探出头——是一位他没见过的女孩，戴着代表临时工作人员的胸卡，白色蕾丝披肩、黑色上衣、鲜红花纹裙子，加泰传统搭配。半拖半抱着一大堆细长，难以辨识但看上去显然对一个小姑娘来说过于沉重了的东西，它们有些拖到了地上，那是噪音的来源。

“嗨。”Pep说，走到能被看见的地方“需要帮忙吗？”

他弄清楚全部有必要和没必要的信息只用了两分钟。比如她叫Elda，十九岁，巴萨雇她来在球迷入场口临时搭建的棚子下站四个钟头，虽然她更喜欢西班牙人，但看在工资极为可观的份上这不是什么问题。

“所以这实际上不属于你负责。”他抬了抬下巴，示意手上的几根空心钢管，这是那个棚子的一部分，它们不太重，只是有些难拿。

“当然。”她把快要滑出怀里的遮阳帆布向上扯了扯，“还有Oscar和Dolor，我们是一起的。Oscar得把这些都送回去。”

“他们现在在哪儿？”

“变成了一张字条。”她听起来几乎是咬牙切齿了，“在我去倒杯水的时间里，‘光阴似箭，我们先走一步。亲爱的Elda，感谢你的付出，祝你也节日快乐！’”

“节日快乐。”Pep缓慢重复。

“圣乔治节！”

“圣乔治节。”

“对！”Elda兴致勃勃地说，“如果动作足够快，我想我还能赶上市政广场的舞蹈，你觉得呢？”

他们齐心协力把这些东西扔进了走廊拐角处的杂物室里，你不能对一个十九岁的小姑娘和腿部有伤的人要求太多。实际上这根本没花多少时间，他的司机甚至还没有打来电话。

“好了。”Elda说，一边放下最后一个桶，拍了拍手上不存在的灰尘“我想这样就行了。这非常有帮助，我都不知道该怎么感谢您了，Guardiola先生。”

“叫我Pep就行。”他说，“很简单，试试看成为巴萨球迷。”

在Elda忙着一边大笑一边试图呼吸时，他的视线恰好落在了角落的铁皮桶里，一枝包装好的，没等来属于自己的女孩的，唯一剩余的玫瑰花静静待在那儿。形状像一朵安静燃烧的火苗，颜色则是微微发亮的余烬。他几乎没有思考，基本上是脱口而出。

“这个可以给我吗？”

他站在门垫上和司机挥手告别，然后试了两次才把正确的钥匙捅进锁里。客厅里的灯亮着，一双不可能是他的绒面皮鞋整整齐齐摆在门边，沙发上没有人，毛毯淹没了所有能坐的地方，茶几上是喝剩了的咖啡，电视刚关掉不久，还有余温。

他换上拖鞋去了主卧室的方向，走到一半才想起来应该把双手藏在身后。

“比赛很精彩。”Jose说，以一个半靠着的姿势，甚至没有抬头，忙着阅读一份数据报告，各种各样的图表和笔记铺满了一整张床。Pep看见了他们三轮之后联赛对手的名字。

“贝蒂斯喜欢压得靠前，你可以试着……”他说，然后想起了别的，更重要的事，“不。闭上眼。”

Jose终于把头抬了起来，盯着他手消失的位置，给了他一个略带怀疑的眼神。

“如果你是想玩去年更衣室的那个把戏……”

“闭上眼。”他坚持到。

于是Jose放下报告闭上了眼。

Pep靠近了一些，把玫瑰从包装袋里拿了出来，折掉一大半根茎——他的手可能在抖，那一定是由于今天过得太过疲惫而不是其他任何没有逻辑可寻的原因。Jose一直闭着眼，葡萄牙人的睫毛在头顶暖黄色的灯光下在脸上投下长长的阴影。最后，终于，在花完全枯萎之前，他找到了准头，顺利把玫瑰插进了扣眼里。

“好了。”他镇定地说。

“噢。”Jose说，低下头，盯着衬衫第二颗扣子上别着的红色玫瑰，眨了眨眼，“谢谢你。”

“圣乔治节快乐。”Pep说。

在刷牙的时候外面传来Jose走来走去以及一些纸页翻动的声音，等他擦干脸从浴室里出来时床上空了三分之二，留出了睡觉的位置。Pep在自己的那一半躺下，盖上被子，毫不意外地感到大腿开始隐隐作痛。

下个疗程、手术、新药、扫描检查，棒极了。

（或许他只是累了。）

“你想得太大声了。”Jose说，语调足够温和。剩余三分之一的报告和笔记也已经被收了起来，整整齐齐叠在床头柜上。他爬上来，靠在了另外半边，手里拿着一本厚厚的，看不清封皮标题的书。

“提醒我一下你为什么喜欢在我的卧室工作。”

“因为你的客厅太冷了。”Jose说，看上去过于怡然自得了一些，“现在……”

然后他打开那本书，开始出声地读。

那是一本的法语书，而Pep的法语烂得令人发指，他努力在一堆长句子中分辨了几个单词，听起来像是什么和经济有关的故事。接着他很快放弃了，调整到一个更舒服的姿势，把被子拉到下巴。Jose依然全神贯注，手指在书页间轻轻滑动，在这个角度，他的侧脸几乎像是某种刚刚雕刻好，正等待着一位塞浦路斯国王的大理石雕塑。

他仍然戴着那朵玫瑰。

Pep打了个哈欠，少见的，没有夹杂任何其他东西的困意席卷了他。他的上下眼皮无法克制地挣扎着相互靠近，而思绪则渐渐滑向一团难以辨识的混沌。

“圣乔治节快乐。”过了一秒钟，一小时，或者是一天，他听见有人轻轻地说。

“留下来。”Pep嘟囔，但是他太困了，无法肯定自己到底有没有正确地说出这句话。

然后，他睡着了。

Jose关上了灯。


End file.
